


You're On

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betting on Relationships, Fluff, Getting Together, KenHina Week 2016, Kenhinaweek2016, M/M, day three: game over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet you they end up dating before the end of camp." </p><p>-<br/>Kenhina Week Day Three: Game Over</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're On

Kuroo and Bokuto watched Kenma and Hinata interact with a smirk on their faces. Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows, and Kuroo wiggled his back.

 

"I bet you they end up dating before the end of camp."

 

"Hardly!" Bokuto said, with a sense of finality. "Kenma's too shy. He'll totally wait until the end of camp to text him."

 

"Ah, but bro, you're forgetting the guts that little ball of sunshine has. He'll be the one to confess."

 

Bokuto hummed and look back at them.

 

"I doubt it, bro. He's brave in some areas and not in others. I can totally see this being an area where he's not."

 

Kuroo shook his head.

 

"Nope, definitely not."

 

"... Winner gets the loser’s allowance money from last month?"

 

"You're on."

 

___

 

“What did you want, Kuroo?” Kenma asked, blinking up at him slowly.

 

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow and Kenma sighed.

 

“Bokuto said you wanted to talk to me,” he explained.

 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto, who was looking back at him from the other end of the gym. He stuck his tongue out at him and put his hand up against his forehead in an ‘L’.

 

Kuroo twitched his nose in irritation.

 

“Um, no. Actually, Hinata wanted you.”

 

“Oh no,” Kenma groaned, “He’s going to ask me to set for him again.”

 

Kenma sauntered off with his shoulders hunched in. Kuroo glared at Bokuto as he jogged over.

 

“Not fair!” Bokuto squawked.

 

“ _Me_? What about you! He was totally heading over to Hinata but you stopped him!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war, bro,” Bokuto said with a smirk.

 

“I highly doubt that counts when you’re not the one participating in the hypothetical relationship,” Kuroo deadpanned.

 

“Sorry, bro, I can’t hear you over all my _winning_ – Ow!” Bokuto yelped, rubbing his upper-arm.

 

Kuroo smirked.

 

-

“Where are you going?” Kuroo asked.

 

Kenma paused and looked back at him.

 

“Going to get some water,” he said, “Is that alright with you, mom?”

 

“It’s daddy, actually,” Kuroo said, making Kenma whine in disgust (and protest.) “And no, that’s fine; get one for shorty too, though.”

 

Kenma squinted at him.

  
“Is that you way of tricking me to get one for you?”

 

“Do you really believe I would do something like that?” Kuroo asked, pressing his hand to his chest in mock-offense.

 

Kenma continued to stare at him, unimpressed.

 

“Alright fine,” Kuroo laughed, dropping his hand. “But, really, he probably needs it.”

 

“His team _has_ done more penalties than everyone else,” Kenma mused before walking off.

 

Kuroo grinned wickedly at Bokuto, who sat to his left through the whole exchange.

 

“This is just getting sad, bro,” Bokuto commented, refusing to make eye-contact. “Trying to set someone up in a relationship when you can’t even get one yourself.”

 

“You’re extremely petty when you’re losing, you know that, right?”

 

Bokuto shrugged and stared wistfully at Akaashi, who was handing Kenma two water bottles from the cooler.

 

“Whatever you say, bro. At lease _I_ have a boyfriend. You, however, are living through other people’s relationships.”

 

Kuroo hummed and twisted around to look where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting behind him.

 

“Not for long, bro. I’m totally hooking up with Tsukki before training camp is over,” he said.

 

“No, you’re not,” Tsukishima said, curling his lips in disgust.

 

Bokuto howled in laughter as Kuroo whipped back around with a red face.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t think he could hear me.”

 

___

“I win!” Kuroo shrieked.

 

Kenma and Hinata jumped apart. Hinata was blushing with the embarrassment of being caught kissing the bottle blond in what he _thought_ was an empty hallway, and Kenma was glaring at Kuroo.

 

“You win?” he asked dangerously.

 

Bokuto whined mournfully and handed Kuroo the money.

 

“Yeah, I win,” Kuroo said, cheerfully, “You guys got together before training camp was over.”

 

“I bet that it would take you longer,” Bokuto said, slapping his own cheeks. “How could I have been so foolish!”

 

“You bet on our relationship?” Hinata asked, “Whoa! That’s so cool!”

 

“That is _not_ cool, Shouyou,” Kenma said.

 

Hinata nodded, eager to agree with his boyfriend.

 

“Also,” Kenma said, snatching the money from Kuroo’s hand, “You both lose. Hinata and I were dating before camp even started.”

 

“ _WHAT?”_ Bokuto and Kuroo screamed.

 

Kenma ignored them in favor of counting out the money and handing half of it to Hinata.

 

“Game over, bro,” Bokuto said.

 

“This is so unsatisfying with no winner.”

 

“Wanna bet on whether or not you and Tsukishima hook up before the end of the week?”

 

“Oh, you’re _on.”_


End file.
